Gone, Arrived, Forgot, Lived, Gone Again, and Back
by ArchAngel117
Summary: Each member of RWBY and some others are part of different armies. But, they are teleported back to their homeworld. But they are bitter enemies and know nothing of their original home. How will this fold out? This isn't your average RWBY, children. (Revamped the title.)
1. Ruby Red and Weiss White

**Ruby Rose: Russian Sniper**

* * *

><p><strong>RussiaUSSR**

In the frozen ground of the Soviet Union, two figures covered in snow, frost-covered twigs, and suspicious stains on their Telogreikas. Ruby Rose held in her hands her trusty Mosin-Nagant with the words 'The Communist Crescent' etched in Russian on the butt of the rifle. Her watch out was a rookie she never bothered to learn, since she had a reputation on bring a lone wolf. She held a binocular covered in a camouflage net, her hat hung sloppily on her greasy blond hair. "Nyan, there's nothing here!", the rookie puffed out grumpily.

"Don't fuss on it, rookie. It better than being red as our flag.", Ruby said as she fixed her hat. Both girls went blushing, although the rookie blushed harder. Last night they got drunk and in their barracks, they had...intercourse with each other. When they woke up, they had been scolded and teased because of last night's party. "Y-Yeah...", the rookie stammered out. Whats even worsen was that they had intercourse with their uniforms on, leaving the stains on it.

"Nya! I hear the Germans!", the rookie perked up and shout the quietist she can. Ruby was albeit annoyed by her little addition on always adding a 'Nya' or a 'Nyan' in her sentences. She looked down the scope and saw a convoy with 3 armored cars and the infamous Panzer Medium Tank. Ruby's mind went into overdrive and calculated the shot on one of the high riding troops. Her unconditional 'partner' looked in amazement at the focus and skill of the top shot Ruby Rose.

'Alright, target is moving at least 10-16 km per hour, range is 222 meters, wind is high as usual, and some snow coverage', Ruby calculated as she adjusted her aim. The German soldier was riding on the Panzer and looked like he was joking with his fellow friends. Ruby held her breath and as the man was about to yell out another joke, Ruby squeezed the trigger and in an instant. A bloody mist covered his head and his neck and fell down, hitting a riding soldier. The convoy stopped and the riders jumped out and scanned the area.

Ruby felt no sympathy for the man. He represented a country that murdered her country people and was under command of the most corrupted and most insane man in history. It was expected, the rookie cringed at the head shot and tried to control her emotions. The soldiers picked up the corpse and carried it towards one of the cars in the convoy. She picked the next target.

It was the Panzer commander, and he was poking his head out. Ruby smiled viscously and again, adjusted her aim. Her watch out was frightened by Ruby's manic smile and was questioning her mental state. Just as she was going to pull the trigger, a plume of snow erupted in Ruby's face and in instinct, pulled her rifle up and cursed. The rookie looked down the binocular and saw a SS officer crouching with a Kar98K on her hands. The rookie doubled checked, and her eyes widened.

It was a woman, and what made it worse was that she was a SS officer, the 'elites' of the Heer and Wehrmacht. Ruby gritted her teeth and placed her rifle on her back and took out her signature weapon, her red and golden yellow scythe that bore the Hammer & Sickle on the blade. The rookie's eyes bulged in awe and horror and Ruby sped off in instant speed. In a half of a second, a soldier had his head separated from his torso, blood trail and his spine following it. The rest, exception of the SS officer, responded with hasty and wild gunfire.

Bullets went flying and casings went falling. Flesh touched the Reaper's blade and blood spreads. Corpses hit the ground and souls go to hell. The Reaper searches for more for the taking. The poor souls became cowardly and ran.

The Grim Reaper, Death itself, chuckled in delight.

Her victims ran away, only to be cut down by a hail of holy bullets from Heaven itself, as the rookie sprayed and prayed for the souls. One stood still, however. She stood in Death's path, willing to stop it at any cost. The Reaper giggled at her foolish bravery and readied herself. The rookie angel prayed for her soul to be unharmed by Judgement.

Soon, both the Reaper and the Brave Mortal danced in a ballet filled with the grinding of teeth, clanging of metal, flying bullets, and with fate watching both with top interest. Each time they came close, a parry with strike and both would growl and charged again, once again parrying each other. The armored beasts lay idle and watched the dance unfold and the suspension would multiply tenfold. The angel was in awe with her eyes sparkling like a child's eyes. The two dancers resorted to weapons and barbaric practice of using the fist.

But there was always a stalemate or a tense standoff. So it happened. Stood there, was the Red Army Sniper and the Wehrmacht Elite Officer, the Red's scythe touched the Officer's neck and the Elite's Rapier touched the chin of the Red, threatening to jam it up into her mind. But what changed was that they disappeared in a flash, along with two of the armored cars and a couple of corpses. The rookie was dumbfounded and stood still, silent as the Winter.

What happen to the Reaper and the Brave Mortal. It gets complicated. Extremely complicated. Why can't everything be simple? Then everything wouldn't been fun, now would it.

There are more, children, and the more, the better the experience. But, wait for it, cause we shouldn't rush such a perfect story.

Little Dark Tribute to Ruby-

The Reaper chuckles. The mortals scream and flee. Many stand but many fall to the blade. Death is a powerful factor. Nothing cannot stop Death and it's servant angels. One stands, as many fall. But that one grinds it's teeth, turn it's hands to fist, it's body and cloths ragged and torn.

God may help us all.


	2. Brutish Yang and Fast Blake

**Yang Xiao Long: The Brute Marine**

* * *

><p>Within the jungle that seemed endless and deadly, 4 soldiers in full green, covered in grime, dirt, and a couple of tears hiked through the lush and vivid green jungle. Their helmets donned scratches and etched hash marks. The marine that adorned Sargent Stripes was named 'Sarge' among the 4, having more experience and was in his early thirties. The marine next to him had Private Stripes and only had 3 hash marks, his name was Grif, the 'lady-magnet' wannabe of the 4. The guy next to him had a BAR rested on his hand and a red cross and a backpack on him was 'Doc', the combat medic and the Heavy Gunner of the 4.<p>

Last of them, was a 23-year old who adorned Corporal Stripes like Doc. She was the brute if them all, despite having a body of a Goddess and big ass breasts. She had 34 hash marks, nearing the 35 kill count of Sarge, and wielded a Trench Shotgun and a Olympia with her, preferring to use close range weapons and her fist to brutally murder her enemies. She loaded a a shotgun shell into her Olympia and cocked it, readying it for more blood. "Dammit, why do why get stuck on clearing out first.", Grif complained.

"We get front line duty to clear out traps and sneaky Jap snipers.", Doc reminded him. Grif grunted as he was legging over a fallen jungle tree. "Yeah, I know, I'm asking why do we get this job almost every time, dammit, I could be looking at my pin ups and go to sleep.", Grif said as he slapped his Thompson. "Son, this is the goddamnned Marines, we do shit like no other branch. Why did you join the Marines in the first place, son?", Sarge scolded him, punching Grif on the shoulder. "Well EXCUSE me, Sarge, I just don't want to habe my legs blown off or have a hole in my head, like happened yesterday!", Grif said angrily, regretting to be stationed in the Pacific.

Yang looked around, before passing a tree. She stopped and bended back to take a second look. "Hey, Yang? Yang?", Doc said, stopping alongside her to look at the tree. "Naw, just nothing.", Yang said dismissaly. Doc breathed out a relieved sigh and was about to continue forging the jungle.

What stopped him was a quick, black, blur that tackled him and threw him into a tree. The others raised their weapons at the new threat. Standing before them was a young and beautiful Japanese girl, maybe between 18 or 21. Her amber eyes darted quickly across the marines and her grip on her Nambu Handgun. The girl's black hair was tied into a perfect bun, complete with two sticks placed in her hair.

"Hot damn...", Grif drooled at the sight, his nose flowing blood freely. The girl growled in response. "Dammit Grif! Get your preverted mind into the game!", Sarge yelled out, firing his M1 Garand at the Jap. In an instant, the girl ducked and rolled into Sarge, taking out a katana that appeared out of no where. "Dammit!", Sarge cursed as he struggled to get out of the grasp if the young, but surprisingly strong Jap girl.

Yang charges into the girl and knocked her off, taking out her favorite brass knuckles with the words 'US MARINES, BITCHES!' ecthed on it. The girl took out her knife in response, having to lose her grip on her sword. "DIE YOU FLITHY AMERICANS!", the girl screamed out in English. "Shut up, stupid Jap!", Yang yelled, throwing a jab and then a roundhouse kick at her. The Jap easily side stepped the jab and back flipped from the roundhouse kick.

The trained sword woman reversed her grip and charged at Yang, intent on killing her. She threw a mighty slash that was parried by Yang's knuckles. "Damn you!", Yang cursed as she realized the Jap nicked her on her cheeks. The Jap giggled before a shotgun was jammed into face. Yang was quite lucky to have her Olympia laying right next to her.

Yang happily pulled the trigger only to have it pushed up. Instead of hitting flesh, it hit the leaves of the lush jungle. Yang felt her legs being kicked and saw herself on the dirt. She saw Grif wrestling with her rifle with a Jap sniper while Sarge was dealing in a good ol' gunfight. "Oh hell no!", Yang said, pushing herself up and dodging the path of the Jap girl's katana.

"Dammit! Why can't I kill a simple American!", the girl said, her rage increasing every minute. Yang winked seductively at the girl, which made her flustered. Yang then used this window of opportunity and slipped straight for the girl, pointing her Olympia and Trench Gun at her, but the girl wouldn't have this. She took out her pistol and aimed it at Yang's head. Yang loss her momentum and stopped right in front of the girl.

Both ladies had their weapons pointed at each other, preparing for their demise. Sarge killed the Jap Marine and Grif choked the Jap and stomped on him until he was dead. "Aw shit!", Grif cursed, bringing his rifle to bear. Sarge also brought up his gun and took his aim. Just as the two veteran girls pulled their triggers, their ears rang out and a bright flash consumed their vision.

In the view of Grif and Sarge, a covered their eyes and when the light faded away, they saw where Yang and the girl, known as Blake among her peers, was a smoldering crater and multiple tiny fires. "Da fuck!?", Doc screamed out, waking from his sleep. Grif went over and explained to Doc while Sarge stared at the crater with wide, bulging, sad eyes. He took off his helmet and went on his knees, paying his respects.

The rest joined in with Sarge.


	3. Average Joe Velvet and Pyrrah

**Velvet Scarlatina (Couldn't spell her last name** **:P)**

* * *

><p>"Son of a Bitch."<p>

Private Velvet stared across the hot, tan, cursed sand of Desert Africa. Her regiment faced a German and Italian infantry regiment. Their only support are a Maltilda and a P-40. Well, had support. The Matilda was a burning husk of hellish flames and the P-40 had to retreat back to rearm and refuel.

But, the enemy staring at them had also lost their support. Their Panzer 3 was burning and it's turret was gone, along with that, their 109 was on the ground, parked next to their trenches. Velvet gripped her Bren LMG and fixed her helmet. Next to her was a Sargent and Corporal who operated a Vickers MG. "Aw for God sakes! The Jerries and Italians are crossing!", someone shouted.

It didn't matter now. Everyone tool aim and waited for the enemy to reach them. "INCOMING!", the Sargent said. The whistle of bombs filled every war and multiple trenches exploded in balls of fire. Bf 110 were above, dropping their payload on the forces down below.

The Italians reached them first and the entrenched British forces cut the front wave with a hail of LMG bullets. Grenades touched the trenches and small, deadly, dirty explosions erupted everywhere. Velvet repeated the cycle of firing, reloading, and open fire until she ran out of clips. The Sargent and Corporal screamed as 4 grenades fell onto their feet and exploded. Velvet was knocked down into the ground and brass casings.

She got up to see a grenade below her. "Bloody fucks!", Velvet cursed as she instantly jumped out of the trench. She luckily grabbed her Bren and her helmet and she was sent flying onto the feet of a Italian infantry soldier. Velvet looked up to see a woman with Emerald eye and red, flowing, pristine hair. The Italian was surprised and fumbled to get her rifle.

Velvet grabbed her pistol but a explosion sent both soldiers into the ground. As soon they got up, they quickly fumbled to grab their guns. Velvet saw the Italian use her hands and somehow she made the rifle fly right into her hands. 'Da fuck?', Velvet thought as she stared at the woman. The redhead yelled at her in Italian and opened fire on Velvet.

"Fuck you!", Velvet insulted her, raising the middle finger and picking up her Bren. The bitch was pissed and took out a black spear. Velvet eyes widened in surprise and laughed at the sight of such primitive weapon. The redhead smirked and threw it, and surprised Velvet with a high speeding spear skewering the ground in front of her toes. Velvet gritted her teeth and held her Bren to her hip and sprayed.

Bullets went flying and the redhead Italian went cartwheeling to dodge the trail of bullets. A click-click was heard and Velvet ejected the empty clip. It was opportunity to strike, and the Italian took it. She charged at Velvet and knocked her down. Around them, multiple forms of soldiers fired and wrestled each other on the desert fields.

Before they knew it, a grenade landed next to them while they where locked in CQC. Only when the grenade flashed did they both noticed the stick. The explosion was violent and left a big, black, smoldering crater where they stood.

* * *

><p>'Fuck! My rifle, wheres my rifle!'<p>

Ruby woke up in a heap, laying on a road. Various vehicles were strewn about like a child leaving his toys in a mess. "Aha! There you are my возлюбленная!", Ruby said, picking up her fairly weathered Mosin-Nagant. "Die!", Ruby heard a German voice. When she turned around, it was the Wafen SS officer, the Nazi.

She held her magnum and her rapier hung tightly on her belt. The magnum was pointed at her, square in the chest. "Not toady, German!", Ruby said, using her speed ability and appeared up in the Nazi's face. "Heilige Scheiße !", the Nazi cursed and fell on her ass. Ruby smirked insanely and aimed her rifle at the enemy's head.

A voice was heard and they flipped around to see three lumbering giants walking to their way. "Ahem, Hunters, move out of our way! Or die!", a gentleman like voice was heard, echoing across the desolate city. Ruby and the Nazi was frozen at the sight. Ruby could had instantly traced it to the Germans making this 'Wonder Weapon'. But the Nazi was speechless and surprised, as if she never thought such weapon could had existed.

"Fine, if you won't move in 10 seconds, we'll make you do it, Hunters.", the same voice rang out. Ruby and the Nazi looked at each other.

"10"

"Warten Sie .", the German whispered. Ruby didn't know what she was talking about it, but she nodded and stared at the giant machines.

"9"

Ruby helped the German up, staring straight into her blue, icy, German eyes.

"8"

Ruby never noticed she had white, pristine, flowing hair.

"7"

"Warten .", the Nazi said, staring at the Sliver eyes of Ruby, entranced by her uniquely colored eyes. Ruby stared back, seeing her reflection.

"You know what, down to 3.", the voice rang out, sounding irritated and annoyed.

Ruby heard the faint sound of what she knew from many of her missions.

"3"

The wailing became louder and louder.

"2..."

The shadow of the bomber was approaching her.

"1...Wait...what the hell is...that!?", the voice said. Ruby and the German broke their entranced staring and saw the Stuka firing it's 37mm cannons. The machines used their arms to cover the shells and fired away. Despite loud booms like a AAA sounds like when firing, they missed the Stuka. Ruby laughed in joy and unconsciously hugged the Nazi in a bone crushing hug.

The machines were obviously pissed as fuck and looked at the two laughing girls. "Kill them.", the voice ordered the other two machines. The two war machines brought out their hand cannons and fired away big, bluish, deadly explosions. The two split apart and expertly dodged the shots. "Ah. So those two. It's Snow White and Little Red. How annoying.", the lead machine said, monotone and bored.

One of the machines used it's hand cannons as a hammer and smashed down. Unfortunately, the gun was stuck to the ground and the machine struggled to get it out. "Go!", the Nazi ordered. Ruby nodded and speed into the machine and used her scythe and cracked opened the cockpit. The Nazi used some sort of white pads and quickly and expertly stepped on them.

The Nazi then grabbed the pilot and threw him into the ground. "Sie haben die Ehre , mein Freund.", the German said, pointing at the wounded man. Ruby understood and jumped down. She smiled insanely and placed her scythe on his neck. "Please...P-lease! Don't ki-", the man sputtered out before his neck was sliced open by Communism.

Ruby giggled like a school girl and the Nazi walked up next to her.

Surprisingly, she spoke in English.

"There's still more friend."


	4. Arrival Arc, Act 1

'Green...green?'

Yang woke up to find herself in a forest. Every where it was pristine emerald green. The grass was tall and albeit sharp. Seeing her equipment laying on a flat rock, she walked over and retrieved the weapons, ammo, and other items. There was rustling in the grass and Yang turned around to see the Jap girl she was fighting earlier.

"Kon'ya-san!"

The girl shouted out the name before scratching her head. When she saw Yang, she jumped around in anime style trying to find her equipment. Yang just stared at her like some anime characters would do and soon chuckled in amusement. 'Damn, you looks so cute!', Yang thought as the Jap rustled through the grass finding for her weapons. The girl soon noticed her chuckling and angrily asking, "What the hell are you laughing about!?"

Yang couldn't hold it and laughed very hard. "I-I just can't...y-you're so...so funny and cute when you're panicking!", Yang answered, clutching her stomach. The Japanese soldier puffed out in anger before saying, "Cute! I am not cute! And I am not panicking!" Yang laughed harder and said, "Nah, you're denying the obvious." "Damn you, American.", the girl said before taking out her katana.

"Eh? Well, let's just get this done and over with.", Yang said, suppressing her laughter and bringing a smile on her face. Just as Yang and Blake were going to kill each other, a yell of man voice was heard and 10 soldiers wearing a very unfamiliar uniform. "The fuck are these 2 ladies doing here!?", one of the men said. "Aw hell, I thought they were children.", another said. "Shut up and kill them.", the leader by the looks of it ordered.

One of them, holding a SMG, fired on the American and Japanese soldiers. Both easily dodged the hail of rounds and responded in their own way. Blake created multiple clones of herself, which confused the enemies greatly and allowed her to strike the gun-toting soldiers. Yang easily took the gun-toting fools with her shotguns and killed a sword wielder as a bonus with her knuckles. "Holy Shit! I'm out!", one of the remaining men left yelled out.

One by one, the cowardly soldiers ran away in fear, leaving their weapons behind and the corpses of their buddies behind. The leader snarled in pure fury. He pulled out.a menacing sword and charged the two girls. Suddenly, 5 spikes of ice flew out of the tip of the sword, flying towards the pair. It surprised them greatly, but being veterans, they kept their minds in the game.

Yang in instinct, grabbed the Japanese girl and threw her and herself into the ground. The spikes hit the ground, missing them, but one got Yang on her wrist, which she didn't noticed was laying out on the ground. "Son of a Bitch!", Yang said, shooting back up, gripping the wound. The girl below her was dazed, looked a bit pale than usual, and her nose had a very thin line of blood. Yang cursing got her out of her dazed state and saw the wound.

She also saw the man stepping closer to Yang, ready to decapitate her. Blake instantly picked her katana right away and in a blur, she rushed past Yang and parried his strike. "You little BITCH!", the man cursed, channeling his strength into breaking Blake. Yang was on the ground, gripping the spike, and attempting to remove it. Blake took out her Nambu and hip fired into the man's chest.

She was lucky to take the pistol out because the man already brought her down to her knees with his Broadsword. The bullets ripped his white shirt with a red wolf and three claws on it and he fell down. He was bleeding a waterfall of crimson blood. Blake stared at the corpse, knowing she had seen scenes like this. The sounds of whimpering brought her back to seeing Yang with the spike out but with a frostbitten wound. Blake instantly slid next to her and tried to treat it.

She didn't had a med-kit or anything, but she glowed when she touched the girl. The ice melted off and the wound was healing up. In seconds, the Japanese girl did something that was considered impossible. She healed a person in seconds without any sight of a scar. Both girls stared at where a nasty wound was, but instead was a perfectly okay wrist.

"D-Da F-Fuck?", Yang stuttered out. Blake was silent at the sight. Had she really did that? It was almost as if she was...dreaming. Then again, she was working with the enemy.

The enemy. She just realized that she was working with an American. The people she was taught to kill and hate. Here, laying next to her was a nice, albeit flirty, but nice American. She was taught they were weak, mindless, and fascist pigs.

But here, she didn't look like a weak, mindless, fascist pig. She was a strong, smart, incredible lady. It made her think twice. Are WE the true villains? But there are no sides in war, only sins create a evil nation.

The only victor was death and anger. She signed up to kill Americans. To kill to bring their nation up high, into a glorious Empire. Now here, she was disgusted at herself. Why did she celebrate death of people, people who lived for 20-22 years only to be murdered in a brutal death.

"Hey!", the American said. She was brought out of her mind scape. "What's you're name?", the American asked.

Blake had learned English back then. She had used it very little, but surprisingly, she spoke perfectly. "Saito Akahana. But my peers call me Blake.", Blake said. The American brought her hand up. She smiled brightly.

"Name's Jackie Robertson, but they call me Yang.", Yang said, her hand shaking Blake's hand firmly.

"I think we are gonna be good friends."


	5. Arrival Arc, Act 2

'Soft...soft...wait...Oh.'

Velvet could only describe what she saw. A valley. She immediately plucked herself out of the Italian's assets. Below her was the unconscious form of the red head Italian she fought. Laying around were their gear.

They were in a blood red forest. The leaves were constantly falling and the ground was covered in layers of ancient to fresh leaves. Velvet sucked the beautiful scenery in and out. A couple of leaves fell on her head and she brushed them off. She turned back to face the Italian.

"Hello? Hello?!", Velvet said, poking the Italian. She twitched but nothing else. Looking around, she grabbed her gear and placed the Italian's gear next to her. Velvet was happy to find her trusty shovel. Picking the softest ground she found, she began to dig herself a hole.

Despite her efforts, not a dent was made. The layers of leaves stopped her from digging. "Dammit.", Velvet swore. She threw her shovel down in frustration and anger. She noticed a rock in the middle of the clearing.

Near it was a bundle of cloth, and as Velvet got closer, she found out it was a tent kit. Thanking God, she began to set the tent up, using the rock as support. In minutes, she finished the tent. She dragged the Italian and the Rations over first, then she dragged the gear inside the tent. She took a nip of the Yank made Hersey Ration Bar.

Velvet enjoyed the scene around her. She finished the bar and threw the wrapper into the leaves. Shuffling around the tent, she layed comfortale close to the Italian and slept. She only had 10 or 35 minutes of rest before she was called up. She closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>The sound of rain hitting against cloth woke Pyhrrah from her sleep. She felt a warm form wrapped around her. Looking at herself, she saw a person in uniform cuddling uncomfortablely close to her breast. "Mum...mummy.", the person said dreamily. Pyhrrah realized that it was a British soldier.<p>

Remembering her skirmish with this Britsh soldier, she tried to wiggle her way out, but the Brit had a strong grip on her. For 3 minutes, she struggled to wiggle her way out. In her 35th wiggle, she popped out. "Thank God.", she praised before picking her gear up. Exiting the tent, she found the forest was blood red and was the leaves kept falling.

Crunching the fresh leaves below her feet, she wondered around. She was fairly far from the tent when a louder crunch of leabed was heard. Whipping around, her rifle pointed at large mass of black. It was big as a bear and had bone-like armor with red markings. It'a red, sharp, predator eyes stared at her soul.

It growled loudly and pounced on her. Pyhrrah pulled the trigger and the muzzle flag came. The Infantry round flew out of the flash. The bullet penerated the eyes and exited through the brain, killing it instantly. The corpse landed straight on her feet.

Sighing, she kicked the corpse and pulled the bolt. More growls and blood thirsty roars filled the forest. "For god's sake.", Pyrrah muttered angrily. 4 more of the creatures came out to deal with Pyhrrah. "Aw fuck.", Pyhrrah cursed as the creatures ready to pounce on her.

A hail of rounds fell upon the hunters as they yelped and slumped down to the ground. Pyrrah saw the Brit holding a Bren in her hands, the barrel smoking. "Next time, wake me up.", the Brit said, walking up to her. The Brit spurted on the corpses and the Italian kicked the corpse. Pyhrrah had learned English in her school and used it.

"Umm...Sorry.", she said, rubbing the back of her head. "Meh, don't worry about.", the Brit said, "anyway, what in bloody hell are these things?" Pyrrah shrugged. "Honestly, I've never seen bears like these.", the Brit said, poking a head of one of the corpses. After her last poke, she stood up and waved to Pyhrrah to get back to camp.

"How long was I out?", Pyrrah asked. "Maybe 1 or 2 hours to say. I hadn't kept a bloody check on time.", the Brit soldier answered. Before they entered, Pyrrah asked the last question before they went to rest, "What's your name?"

"Mine's Velvet. Your's?"

"Pyrrah."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown City-<strong>

Ruby stared at her old time friend. Weiss Schnee was the last person she would ever see on the Western Front. "W-Weiss?", Ruby stuttered out. Dropping her rifle, she hugged Weiss and laughing. She had met Weiss when the both of them were 16.

It was at Poland during 1939, on the eve of World War 2. Ruby and her family were at a local store, buying the needs. The store was owned by a German family the Schnees. Ruby and Weiss met when they accidentally when they were exiting. They became great friends and often visited each other until the two families returned to their respective countries.

"Ruby!", Weiss snapped. "Oh yeah, sorry, friend.", Ruby said, releasing her best friend. "We still have to deal with them first.", Weiss said, pointing her Magnum at a group of armed soldiers. "Right, reunion last, murdering first.", Ruby said, taking out her scythe. With a maniac grin and thirst for blood, Ruby rushed towards the battlefield and cut every limb of the attacking group.

Weiss entered the fray using her glyph's and jumping on a unfortunate bastard. Whipping the blood, brain matter, and skull bits off her Rapier, she precisely stabbed another soldier in his heart and fired a shot in her head. Using techniques she had learned from taking ballerina lessons, she stepped lightly and shot heads of attacking soldiers and pierce every man's heart, literally. Ruby, meanwhile, simply went berserk and sliced limb and head of the attacking men. Her face adorned blood and a insane smile as she laughed and whooped in joy.

Within minutes, the group was reduced to pathetic sights of crawling men, having to lose their ability to walk. Blood covered the cars and road, along with brain matter and bone. Looking around, the sign of the large metal war machines were gone. Immediately, two aircraft rounded a corner and floated around Ruby and Weiss. Multiple armored vehicles rushed around the empty cars and surrounded the pair.

Coming out of the doors were soldiers wearing a very bulky and heavily armored suits. Another flying craft came in and had a opened bay doors. Inside was a news reporter and of course, her cameraman.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vale, Commercial District<strong>

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting live at the site. In the Commercial District of Vale, 2:45 PM was when the infamous White Fang attacked. The faction somehow obtained the Atlas Paladins and killed around 100-200 civilians. Here in your view, we see two figures, who bravely, but brutally destroyed one of the White Fang Paladins and two squads worth of White Fang Infantry. The VPD had labeled them vigilantes and now attempting to arrest them."

The cameraman focused the camera on the officer with the speakerphone and the two vigilantes.

"Weapons down and hands up! This is the VPD. Cooperate and you'll be fine and dandy. If not, force will be used.", the officer said. The two vigilantes looked at each other. "What gives you the right to arrest us!?", the scythe wielding vigilante yelled. "We have every right to arrest you! In 5, you two better have your weapons down and hands up!", the officer said angrily. The one wielding the rapier gave the man the bird, despite having it censored in the camera view.

"Why you disrespectful brats! Alright boys, they're going for the hard way! Subdue them!"


	6. Arrival Arc, Act 3

**I'm back! I'm gonna get this chapter done! In while, I'll be using my phone to create chapters and such, but in weekends, I'll be using the family's computer. So let's a go!**

* * *

><p>"This fucking sucks ass."<p>

"Yang, watch your language, and I can sense were near civilization."

"At least I have a cute girl with a cute cat ears and a cat tail."

"S-Shut up."

Yang and Blake had been lugging through the strange forest. They easily traversed through the plant growth, one of the advantages of operating in a jungle-type environment. Blake had explained she had no idea how she had these genuine cat features. But they gave her advantages, increased senses, excellent hearing, and even night vision. Yang commented how cute they look, which made her fluster.

"I hate bushes.", Yang declared, getting her long hair snagged on a tall bush.

"I can agree on that.", Blake said.

Yang smiled and kicked a fallen branch out of her way. Blake suddenly shifted her eyes to the shadows. Something moved. Yang caught her foot on a bush and trying to get it out in a anime way. Blake brought her pistol to bear.

"I know you're there.", Blake said.

"Huh? What are you-", Yang asked before a large bush rustled loudly. Both brought their weapons down on the bush.

"Come out, come out.", Yang ordered.

The contacts obliged with the order. Stepping out was a hooded teen boy and a girl with a black balaclava over her face. They wore exotic clothing and wielding rather strange weapons. The boy had a spiked crossbow with two bayonets with a ball of dim light between it. The girl had a double blade sword with a blocky grip.

"Umm...hi?", the boy said.

* * *

><p>Ruby hardened herself as the crowd of soldiers opened fire on them. Weiss instantly plunged her rapier down and a wide, thick, frosty wall of pure ice was erected in front of them within a second. The bullets simply struck the wall, and not their targets. Ruby nodded a thanks to Weiss and took cover. Weiss got into cover and after a second the wall the broke down by a explosion.<p>

"Damn them!", the main soldier yelled into his speaker.

"You know Ruby", Weiss said, returning fire, "this wouldn't had happen if you gave him the goddamned bird."

"Hey! Where's the fun in just turning in. It's better in a glory filled fun, comrade!", Ruby said, giving Weiss a toothy grin. Weiss scowled at her friend's addiction of glory hunting. Ruby popped out and shot a soldier in his knee. The man screamed out in pain, dropping his weapon. His buddies dragged him out of his position.

"Weiss! Do you have any grenades!?", Ruby asked Weiss.

"Of course I do, you cute little Russian dunce!", Weiss said, taking out the stick grenade.

Ruby smiled and took the grenade. She armed it and threw it out. After seconds of touching the ground, a explosion came and screams of the offending soldiers were music to Ruby and Weiss. Popping out of cover, Ruby saw a bunch of groaning and moaning pile of bodies on the ground. Weiss, using her glyphs, jumped towards the floating aircraft.

The pilot and her co-pilot panicked and brought out their puny pistols. Weiss smiled and used her glyphs to smash the cockpit open. She harness her power to do many more things than being a platform. The pilot and co-pilot immediately pissed their pants. Weiss used the back and hand-guard of her rapier to knock the pilots out.

The craft struck the roof of the building next to it. Weiss checked the pilots and was relieved to see them alive. Jumping out, she saw Ruby dancing around, knocking out any foolish soldiers. Ruby was laughing like a complete manic and kicked a crotch of one of the men. Ruby then kicked him 5 times and punched him off the street.

That man was the speaking officer. He groaned loudly as Ruby picked him up.

"Where the hell are we, or I will have my comrade make you have no more sexual pleasure.", Ruby threatened. Weiss stood next to her, keeping her .44 on his dick.

"F-Fuck you. You're I-in V-Vale...", He said.

"Vale? Where the hell is that!?", Ruby demanded.

"F-Fuck y-you, b-b-bitch.", he groaned before entering a dreamless sleep. Ruby let go of him and kicked his crotch.

"Let's go.", Ruby said. Weiss looked at the man in sympathy. Her hand was suddenly gripped. Ruby was gripping her hand, looking at her. Weiss stared at her eyes once more.

"We need to go.", Ruby pleaded. Weiss nodded before Ruby lead her. Weiss felt the leathery, but soft gloves touch her gloves. She took one last look at the carnage they had done. One of the men was getting up, but he only saw the girls leaping on a glyph made stairway before falling into sleep.

* * *

><p>Lisa and the Camera-Woman just looked at the scene. They saw the most elite fall within minutes by teenagers.<p>

"This...this is L-Lisa Lavender, signing...off.", she said.

* * *

><p>The students looked at the screen with shock. Within the Beacon students, team JNPR, missing the P, stared at the screen. The two figures were very familiar. The only scythe-wielding and rapier-wielding teens were Ruby and Weiss. But they didn't act like them.<p>

Ruby never cursed and never even have that weird accent. Weiss's glyphs shouldn't even do that. They should had turned in and explained themselves. Instead, they knocked out every elite. Who are they?

Nora was going 'Oh nom nom nom' on a pancake. Jaune was stressed out by the mystery. Ren was 'hmmmm'ing himself. Jaune only wished Pyrrha was here, she would been a lot of help. Nora sapped in the last pancake into her mouth.

"Where are you Pyrrha?", Jaune asked.


	7. Founded Arc, Act 1

"Is that all?"

"I bloody think so."

Velvet and Pyrrah were laying flat on their bellies, their weapons laying in their hands. After encountering the pack of 'Unholy' wolves, they had a fuck more come to them. Luckily, Velvet found a camouflaged box filled with a dozen of anti-tank mines. Quickly setting them up, they flattenec themselves amd got ready to shoot. Within 2 minutes, craters and bloody limbs litter the ground.

Out of 12 mines, 11 detonated. The last mine was set a fairly good distance in front of the girls.

"Ya sure?", Pyrrah asked. Velvet looked at her, sweat dropping.

"What the bloody fuck do you think? Can you bloody see the corpses and craters we made, and the loss of howling and yelping. For bloody Mary's sake!", Velvet angrily said. Pyrrah shrugged and got up.

"Way too much bloody in your sentence.", Pyrrah commented. Velvet left eye twitched for a second.

"Shut up, stick a bloody penis up your bloody arse.", Velvet said, a nerve being visibly seen on her forehead. Pyrrah nervously gulped and walked to the tent. Velvet followed her after she checked the field once again. She didn't noticed four red eyes. same as the wolves, blink, hiding behind a large bush. The sounds of hissing was heard and two forked tongues poked out and returned back.

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake cautiously place their fingers over the triggers. The hooded person gripped his weapon and his female companion did the same.<p>

"Now kiddos, we don't wan to have blood on the ground, now don't we?", Yang said, getting ready for the inevitable. Both teens nodded, their grip loosing a bit. Yang still kept a hard and focused face on the two, while Blake had no emotion plastered on her face. The hooded teen slowly started to place his weapon on the ground, calming down the tension between both parties. Blake holstered her pistol, but the masked teen girl looked at the teen boy.

"Jacob! What the fuck are you doing!?", the girl screeched at the boy, who is apparently named Jacob.

"I'm trying to calm the tension here! That what I'm doing, Sivilla!", the boy hissed at the girl, Sivilla.

"Umm...hello?", Blake said, bringing them out of their death stares. Both looked at the two and remembered what was going on. Yang gestured to get them to pick up their weapons. They complied and both parties stood across each other, with no hostility or so. The boy coughed before he palced his crossbow away.

"Uhh...Who are you two?", Jacob asked nervously. He obviously never knew how to talk to a person and he seemed to had picked that sentence rather hastily. Yand walked up to him and held up her hand, to have it shook by Jacob. Jacob took the welcoming gesture and then smiled under his hood.

"Sargent Jackie "Yang" Robertson, kid.", Yang said, shaking his hand vigorously. The two let go of their hands and Blake then presented herself.

"伍長 (OR-5/Corporal) Saito Akahana, but call me Blake most of the time.", Blake introduced herself. Jacob and Sivilla nodded before a more noises were heard in the surrounding forest.

"Mr. Hackson and Ms. Yorker! Where have you been, you shouldn't be wondering around a dangerous...", a blond woman yelled out. She trailed off as she saw Yang and Blake. Yang had an eyebrow raised and Blake scratched the back of her head in awkwardness. The woman had her blond hair tied in a bun and had a curl around the left side of her face, she had bright green eyes and wore rectangular glasses. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with part of her chest exposed and had a business skirt with buttons going all the way up to her just below her breast.

_'Damn, she looks like my middle school teacher, but albeit...sexier.'_, Yang thought as the woman slowly brought out a crop out of her boots.

"Who...might you be?", the woman asked sternly, seemingly looking like she doesn't want any bullshit. Yang was going to say something, but Jacob got to her first.

"Professor Goodwitch! These two are Jackie and Saito.", Jacob introduced. Blake glared at him for not using her nickname, but Yang elbowed her. The professor lowered her crop and pushed her glasses up. She straightened herself up and cleared her throat. Yang looked at Blake, whom was studying the newcomer.

"Well then...Mr. Hackson and Ms. Yorker, please get back to the group. Or I'll put a VERY severe consequence if you don't or if I catch you staying hidden around here. Ms. Jackie and Ms. Saito, stay here, I'll have to talk to you on what are you doing on Beacon ground.", the professor said, sending the two teens away and then focusing on the two soldiers presented in front of her. She sternly glared at them.

"What are you doing on Beacon ground, you know nobody other than the Beacon staff, students, military, or hunters are allowed here.", the professor asked. Yang left eyebrow arched higher than before and Blake tilted her head to the left, completely confused.

"Umm...about that miss...we don't really know how we got here.", Yang explained. The professor looked at her in a stern and confused way.

"Details.", the woman said sternly and sharply. Yang was used to a stern and sharp person, as her Drill Instructors and military teachers were to her and others. Though she didn't know about Blake.

"Well...Saito and I were fighting each other until a green flash or whatever brought us here. We almost tried to kill each other until a group of armed men charged in.", Yang explained further. The woman arched her left eyebrow at the mention of a group of armed men.

"Did these men had a red wolf and three claw marks on their uniforms?", the Professor asked very seriously. Yang and Blake nodded. The professor scowled and then brought up a device.

"Come with me, we may have trouble already. You aren't the only one trespassing on Beacon ground.", the Professor ordered. Yang and Blake shrugged and complied, not knowing what is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I thank everybody who fav and followed this story. Very thankful. I'll might get around 2k chapters if I have the willpower and so. And I'll add in more elements from the World War 2 universe, aka real life. Also, this is going to be on canon or not, and is set at maybe Season 2. I don't know.<strong>

**Anyway guys, have a good Christmas this year! BYE!**

**AA-117 **


End file.
